


Daily churning life of the blurry everyday

by SfrogPlus



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, It really isn't much just Nanami's everyday life, Multi, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Summary: The daily everyday life of Chiaki Nanami and the process of love, friendship, and the thoughts that come with it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Daily churning life of the blurry everyday

Mixing thoughts, at the end of the day.

Colours mixing like butter frosting, it's all more a blur than Nanami really tries to remember. Like, The sunrise, so crimson red with hues of desaturated purple, bright orange crossing above as there's a glowing lantern rising. Still rising, until the sun comes bringing day along. Or, the bed she shares with her lovers. It's pale blue, settling in the creamy colours and a green so faded you can barely see it.

A blur that comes and goes, fading in and out with every breath she takes. And everyday, as sleep beckons, (early in the morning, the midst of noon, late into the afternoon. There's never really any clear focus on her sleep schedule. She has no quarrels with that much, but Komaeda always frets with tired eyes, a gaze so heavy Nanami wants to wrap her arms around him and soothe the strands of hair out of place.) it all goes fuzzy. Static. It all goes  _ dull.  _

Then everything fades.

She wakes up the next morning, usually, or when Nanami falls back asleep and nobody bothers to wake her up she finds herself already halfway through the day. Komaeda is always up at that time, up too early in the morning because he cannot fall asleep. He cleans the three's house around this time, moving everything because it's never truly perfect, never truly befitting enough he feels. 

Hinata wakes up later after Komaeda, but long before Nanami. He is quiet when he does, as though he's afraid to startle any of the fragile pieces of glass around him. Except there's no fragile glass, and just Komaeda and Nanami. Hinata likes to make breakfast around this time, managing to the best of his capabilities. Improving from their first time, but always tasting not quite  _ right.  _

Nanami doesn't mind getting used to it, or the fact she's already used to this. It's their schedule, the three of them, that throughout their instabilities and uncoordinated mindsets. Nanami fidgets through Komaeda's chokers and Hinata's theme-coloured ties. She manages to get a shirt, Komaeda's old one that fits her much more like a short dress, and some jeans. Reorganizing the bed sheet covers one last time, Nanami sets off out of the bedroom.

The three of them eat whatever food Hinata has prepared for them, give quick soft kisses to each other before they head off to different places. Hinata is doing college, to become a lawyer. He happened to get a strange scholarship in and seemed more than thankful to take it. Nanami is glad for him, to try to do what he always idolized. She remembers Hinata talking to her, late at night when Komaeda is asleep between them and the warmth of the three spreads quickly around, about how he never feels good enough. Is never special enough. And how he wants to be. That's okay, because Nanami has felt that way too, back when Komaeda wasn't around. Nanami is glad for him, to finally feel at least more worthy than before. (They get up after, on the nights they don't fall so suddenly back to sleep again. Make themselves coffee, or play an awkward game of cards.

Komaeda works at a small, warm coffee shop less than a mile away. The barista there, wearing a green apron and a hair tie. (Nanami visits sometimes, when she finishes her streams or her recordings. Sometimes she just watches, as Komaeda smiles politely at an old lady who comes as a regular just to sit, as another worker jokes with him but it's all awkward and stuff because Komaeda is only smooth  _ sometimes.  _ Other times she orders, asks him to sit and they end up giggling at something or just leaning against each other on the couch. It's nice, nicer than Nanami thinks she feels when she's alone and so, so tired.) Hinata comes there more often than her, and Komaeda and he have their own moments. 

They come home together on these days, early after noon, and the three of them do their own things. 

(Komaeda, noticeably writes. He weaves poetry with words that she cannot comprehend, but it reminds her of a wilting flower, chambered somewhere in a lost garden with overgrown plants and slowly rotting away like dead human flesh, for most of his stories. She remembered something along those lines in an old game she enjoyed playing. When he isn't writing, he reads on their bed, covers tucked into and the old curtains open half-way for the light to shine down. Sometimes he joins in Nanami with her activities.

Hinata works on essays and homework, alone, on the couch in the living room. He mutters words and curses when he does, calls his brother before starting to make or order food. They always eat early, always sleep early until one of them wakes up and everything starts collapsing in their neat tidy system. Hinata is the one that keeps the two of them from breaking apart into messes, despite that they stymie his schoolwork. He doesn't mind too much, and sometimes after showering he cuddles with Komaeda. It is quite cute, really, when they did.)

Nanami, herself, enjoys different activities on different days. On Mondays and Wednesdays, she enjoys to sit in random places and sleep. In large boxes curled in, leaning back on floors, knees to her chin as she sits in corners. (Komaeda doesn't join her on this activity.) She bakes on Thursdays, some edges burnt and the insides sometimes undercooked, but the people that eat them don't complain. (Komaeda doesn't join her on this either.) On Fridays she plays games with Hinata, and (Komaeda joins her on this one) with some other friends. Tuesdays she goes over to her friend's house and plays with the cat, forcing at least Komaeda over with her.

After they eat dinner, Nanami has a hard time falling asleep. She's always had this sort of problem, back when she was eleven; the habit of drifting to sleep in unpredictable times, but never the right one. She feels so awake, at this part of the day (could it be considered day, so late at night? With the sky growing dark and the rising moon? Or is it still day?) but so drained, like she is about to collapse and melt into the ground at any moment. 

As Nanami falls asleep, at the end of the day, they become mixing thoughts. Blurry colours. As Komaeda curls in bed and Hinata stares at Nanami one last second before shutting his eyes, as an arm wraps around her waist. She stays awake, as everything begins to fade into a blur. The day, her thoughts, and everything around her. 

Mixing. Mixing thoughts, at the end of the day.

Then everything fades, she falls asleep, waiting for the next to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just vibing as I carefully write half-assed shit for my buddy over in w server called dez (not dad shut up autocorrect shut up shut up shut up) but not telling them and its like, more for me though. Also to all of you have read this you are great and I love you no homo we be wearing socks and be sitting apart. If you have any questions on what the hell I'm doing I'm not sure but you could ask.


End file.
